I’m An Albatraoz
|artist = |year = 2014 |alt = Community Remix |dlc = May 26, 2016 (Community Remix) |mashup = Merry Go Round ( ) |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 4 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |pc = to |gc = to |lc = Pink Red (Mashup) Red (Community Remix) |nowc = Albatraoz |perf = Shirley Henault |audio = |pictos = 100 (Classic) 82 (Mashup) |kcal = 18 (Classic) |dura = 2:38 (Classic)}} "I’m An Albatraoz" by AronChupa is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman, meant to resemble a ballerina from inside a music box. She wears a pink dress with a glittery top, a purple poofy skirt, red shorts and a blue tiara. She wears light lavender leggings and purple ballet slippers. At the drop, she turns black with a purple outline. During the French lines, her outfit turns into a monochrome lavender. Her dance moves are a combination of mechanical moves and a ballet inspired attitude. Background Inspired by the mix between electronic music and the retro cabaret style, the routine takes place inside of a vintage music box. It is mainly brown and golden, but it darkens and flashes pink lights as the dancer darkens. The background and the dancer heavily zooms in and out at specific parts of the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Push your arms forward while crossing them slightly. Gold Move 3: 'Bend and throw your hands down, similar to a deactivating robot. '''Gold Move 4: '''Lie down with your arms and your legs up. This is the final move of the routine. IAA GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 IAA GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 IAA GM3 P.png|Gold Move 4 IAA GM.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game IAA GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game IAA GM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There is 1 '''Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your arms behind your head in frustration while turning half clockwise. This is the final move of the routine. (I Love It) 133.png|Only Gold Move I'manalb.mashup.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Mashup I'm Am Albatraoz ''has a Mashup with the theme '''Merry Go Round', which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It features dancers that spin around or walk in a circle. Dancers GM '' indicates a Gold Move.'' * Addicted To You * I Gotta Feeling * Ievan Polkka * Danse (Pop Version) * Summer * Maps * Break Free * Never Can Say Goodbye * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Maps * Break Free * Crazy Christmas ''(Remake) * ''Ievan Polkka * We No Speak Americano * Futebol Crazy ''(Remake) * ''Flashdance ... What A Feeling * Blame * Uptown Funk * I Love It GM Dance Quests Classic * Lightning Community Remix I'm An Albatraoz has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) * RosanneSmango (United Arab Emirates) * Joskeldym (Peru) * GiannisInLove (Greece) * FlintySquare549 (USA) * fraclajaz (Canada) * Draketastic (USA) * DAD76-_- (Italy) * FERNIIE39 (USA) * AleJorgeNS (Brazil) * teeven (France) * Sam_Bol19 (USA) * SurferOfSouth (Brazil) * Sandy381 (France) * VitorHCL (Brazil) * MorocanCrusher3 (France) * KotoyamaD (Russia) * Of Hugo (France) * coffebeanz (USA) * Manongotswag (France) * jaytaty24 (USA) * elskaligr (USA) * dangerniel (Germany) * SiVi0Mango (Russia) * thecreator0512 (Russia) * Celeste91 (Netherlands) * Draketastic (USA) * Troudl93 (France) * gabisthebest (Canada) * coffebeanz (USA) * Bentendlo (Germany) * ludmilalv17 (Brazil) * elrubius034 (Colombia) * coffebeanz (USA) * Snakepit76 (France) * luanzInk (Brazil) * Of Hugo (France) * ninja kitten654 (UK) * nijishoujo (USA) * lauragaming (UK) * nijishoujo (USA) * cece59111 (France) * robertokirby386 (USA) * urinyan (Japan) * Awesomstarguy (USA) * Nano Pro en GD (Mexico) * Danielopesbrown (Brazil) * UnknitTerror691 (UK) * cc1celina (Germany) * Caiolobo59 (UK) * cc1celina (Germany) * HerClient697 (USA) * reginissima (Mexico) * phillips5boys (USA) * fraclajaz (Canada) Trivia *This is the first AronChupa song in the series. It is followed by Little Swing from Just Dance 2017. *The song uses the official clean version, in which H*e and B***h are censored and F**k is replaced with Who's. **However, B***h can still briefly be heard. *There are missing pictograms between 0:58 to 1:00 in the preview, but in the Just Dance 2016 song list part 2 trailer, there are pictograms in it. *This dancer freezes at many points due to the song also freezing at many points. *Even though she is uncredited both in-game and in the official release, Nora Ekberg, AronChupa's sister, provides the vocals for this track. **She is credited in the credits section of this song, and has been credited as a featured artist for the song "Little Swing", which is also by AronChupa. *There is a beta element in the square for this coach - the dancer's hat is light blue in-game, but the menu square shows a pink hat. *The version of the song used in-game is different from the original version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnl4CNrkxwY *In 's Just Dance 2016 Surprise, a different background of this routine can be seen when they are playing the track.Hunter Pence Just Dance 2016 Surprise - Official [US] *In the Mashup, when Addicted To You dancer appears at the beginning, she doesn't spin around or walk in a circle. **Although, in the dancer's original routine, she does spin. *As seen in a few videos, the background was less detailed in an early version of the routine. **This background makes an appearance in the video preview of the song. *Some lyrics are misinterpreted: Smoked that cheesn' like a baoz is displayed as Smoked the cheese and light it out, Money Money flow is displayed as Money money blow and Chinka chinka chingka-flow is displayed as Katching katching katching kablow. *If one looks at the pictogram names from the song's Just Dance Now files, they can find that a pictogram is named after the song. *On Just Dance Now, this song and These Boots Are Made For Walking could not be bought on the Just Dance 2016 pack. This was later fixed. *The dancer jumps higher near the end compared to the rest of the routine. *The song was played during the play-off of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *The ballerina shoes are recycled from Take Me Out. Gallery Albatraoz.jpg|''I'm An Albatraoz'' 00000294.jpg|''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Mashup) Albatraozcmu.jpg|''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Community Remix) IAA In-menu.gif|''I'm An Albatraoz'' on the Albatraoz cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Albatraoz cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 295.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now 200295.png|Golden avatar 300295.png|Diamond avatar 514.png|Community Remix avatar 200514.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300514.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar I'm_An_Albatraoz_-_AronChupa_Just_Dance_2016_Gamescom_Gameplay_preview.jpg 392311.jpg|Gameplay 1 392310.jpg|Gameplay 2 Just-Dance-2016-060815-002.png|Coach dewde.png|Behind The Sceneshttps://instagram.com/p/6So5Uwtz7T/ albatraoz bts.png|Behind The Scenes 2 Missing pictograms.png|The missing Pictograms IAA Coach Transparent.png|Coach from the chorus albatraoz pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms fdghrh.png|Different Background 1 fg.png|Different Background 2 gdhegj.png|Different Background 3 wrh.png|Different Background 4 PicsArt_1453754464552.jpg|Different background in the "Behind The Track" preview Just2DaysToGo.jpeg|The dancer in the "Just 2 Days To Go!" photo. Albatraozbackground.png|Background CR_ALBATRAOZ_245850.jpg|Community Remix header Videos AronChupa - I'm an Albatraoz (Official Music Video) Just Dance 2016 - I'm an Albatraoz Just Dance 2016 - I'm an Albatraoz Mash-Up Just Dance 2016 - I'm An Albatraoz Community Remix Just Dance Now - I'm an Albatraoz References Site Navigation ru:I'm An Albatraoz Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Clean versions